


The Achievement Chronicles

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comments are appreciated, Minecraft, Other, excerpts from stories I probably won't write, this is mostly just self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Semi-serious rewrites of moments from videos involving the guys from Achievement Hunter. Mainly from the Minecraft Let's Plays.





	1. A Beacon in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a moment from Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 198 - Mr. J

Michael was silent as he snuck through the foliage, careful in the darkness. The only light was the faint glimmering of the stars and the moonlight. Stray beams struck his sword. Not his greatest sword, but his other was back at the house and there really wasn’t any need for the flashy weapon when he was simply making sure his friend had not gotten lost again. 

The trees were starting to grow sparse as Michael kept walking. The large bushes and prickly ferns had started thinning out, replaced by patches of grass that Michael had learned quickly (when he hadn’t worn his knee-length boots while walking) was pretty itchy. 

Even before he reached the river bed, Michael could smell the smoke. The large plumes had been rising for the past half hour he had been walking but Michael had presumed it was some funeral pyre that one of the others had set up after discovering the village and the fresh corpses mysteriously laying about. 

Ryan hadn’t seemed to care, instead choosing to point out the small gardens and the rather large library the few settlers had in their possession and how useful it could be. Even Geoff had neglected the goldmine of reading material in favor of helping Jack set the villagers down side by side in a respectable fashion. 

Jack had suggested they bury them, but the others had disagreed and suggested that maybe they would when they didn’t have as much work to do. Ultimately, the bodies had been left unburied but settled respectively. 

Michael stopped the memories as they started coming, instead pausing at the side of one of the thicker birch trees that stood before the riverbed. He stared at the place where the two houses were meant to be. He had only visited the small village (if one could even call it that) once. 

There was meant to be two gardens, side by side next to a well. There was a small gravel pathway that split the space between them and the two houses.

The two houses that were currently burning away, the wood frames singed black and slowly turning to whitish colored ash that would probably plague the area for a while unless the wind grew strong enough to bring it someplace else. 

The flaming structures stood out against the hills that eventually escalated into a mountain range further away. They orange and yellow flames transitioned to large pillars of smoke that could be seen blocking out stars for miles. 

Michael watched for a few moments as another wall collapsed inward and brought half of one of the houses down with it into a heap of flaming wood. 

When the fire eventually burned out, the stone foundations would remain. Something like a gravestone or memorial for the villagers who Michael never learned the names of. Not that he really cared.

The only one who was likely feeling any sadness towards the villagers was Jack, seeing as he was the one who had offered to make coffins for them. At least it saved them some work. Ryan had thankfully taken all the books back to the bungalow where he was likely sleeping comfortably while Michael went looking for Gavin. 

“Gavin.” Michael muttered, annoyed. Thankfully, most of the monsters were too dumb to follow smoke. 

Michael sheathed his sword, the scabbard thumping against his thigh as he quickly climbed into the thick birch. He still needed to find Gavin, if only to reassure Geoff (and himself) that Gavin hadn’t somehow managed to get himself hurt again. 

He braced himself against the trunk, arms and legs finding thinner branches to hold himself up at the top of the tree. Quietly, he scanned his surroundings for the bright green tunic that usually meant Gavin. 

There was only the hills, the large, grassy expanse of the plains, and the thick woods that took up most of the space on Michael’s side of the river. There was a patch of swampy land to his right, a sluggish stream splitting the spongy, sick smelling ground between the few trees. The branches were all droopy, held down by thick vines that grew out from the canopy. 

Further down from the swamp, a mile or two probably, was a small forest that Michael couldn’t even see a quarter of at this distance. 

His eyes caught on a white glow from the thick of the jungle, similar to that of the stars above his head. However, the glow slowly grew. It traveled upward, glow still reminiscent of the stars. 

Michael sighed as the tree was slowly enveloped in bright flames. The jungle was likely pretty wet, so hopefully the fire wouldn’t get too far to be a problem.

At least Michael now had an idea of where Gavin was, even if it was pretty far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 198 - Mr. J.
> 
> Team OG and Team Nice Dynamite have a drink.

“Anyone want to crack open one with me?” Geoff called from inside the bungalow, shifting bottles on the brewing stand in front of him. 

“I’ll drink.” Michael answered as he came in through the door. Geoff grinned, turning around and handing one of the bottles to him as Michael took a seat on the bed to relieve the aching in his feet. Jack was leaning on the pillar that took up the center of the space that opened up to the porch. 

Michael set his new sword down on the space next to him, the sunlight that shone through the windows lighting up the diamond blade. Jeremy had made it for him, having given it to him a little while earlier before heading off into the forest. 

He wasn’t wearing any of his usual armor, just a simple, dirt-smudged tunic with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pants tucked into scuffed up boots. He was also holding one of the bottles. 

The bungalow was small and it could get a little cold at night due to the cold night air drifting through the opening to the porch, (not to mention how every wall was mostly windows and didn’t offer much privacy) but it was home and with everyone pressed together on the huge bed at night it wasn’t too hard to get warm. 

Gavin stepped in behind Michael, gladly taking another bottle from Geoff. Slime residue stuck to his gloves and his boots thanks to him and Michael’s early morning slime hunting. Mud was smeared on his pant legs and he still faintly smelled of smoke from his recent torching rampage.

Michael’s sword leaned against the frame as he lifted the bottle up in something resembling a toast to Geoff. Geoff did the same, leaning against the chest. Gavin stood by the door, copying Michael. Jack simply nodded and held up his bottle before all of them took a drink. 

The fluid was a little thicker than what Michael was used to and it definitely wasn’t the most flavorful thing, but after so long of only water it tasted like the best thing ever. 

Gavin let out something like a moan that was cut off by a cough. The liquid was rather thick, Michael had to admit. Geoff swallowed and sighed in content, looking over to Jack as he made a similar sound. 

Michael licked his lips before knocking back the whole bottle. Geoff and Gavin watched, surprised, while Jack gave a faint smile of amusement. 

When the last drop had been drained, Michael heaved out a sigh of absolute contentment that verged on a moan. “Fuck yeah.” He breathed out, smiling. 

“You’re welcome.” Geoff answered back, taking another swig. 

“Jeremy is definitely missing out.” Gavin laughed, also taking another drink. 

“There’ll be one for Jeremy when he gets back.” Geoff answered, corking the remaining bottle. “Too bad Ryan doesn’t drink.”

“More for us.” Michael answered back, setting the bottle down and stretching his arms over his head. His eyes briefly shut as he felt his shoulders give a satisfying pop. Hopefully Geoff would be able to brew some more diverse alcohol in the near future.


	3. Let's Play a Game of Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-write of the first challenge in Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 89 - Mad King Ryan

 

Everyone was a little nervous to return to the courtyard that day. They had survived the reign of The Mad King once before, but they had hardly gotten through. What would that mean for a second time around?

 

“Hello, everyone.” Ryan greeted calmly from his throne, clearly looking far better rested than the others who had all had varying degrees of struggle with getting proper sleep the night before. “How has everyone been doing?”

 

“How do you think?” Michael hissed under his breath. The others had their own words as well, but none were very loud. It didn’t look like Jack had spoken his thoughts at all. 

 

Ryan watched them, looking like he was trying to coax an answer out of them with looks alone. However, no one answered. Kerry stood to the right side of the throne, arms crossed behind his back and the faintest of smiles on his lips. 

 

“Right. I was planning on having us all visit the king’s private game reserve and you guys seem to have a pretty low energy this morning… Guess that’ll make this all the more fun. What do you say, Kerry? Thirty seconds?”  

 

“Yes, thirty seconds sounds great.” 

 

“So, counting down from thirty. Kerry, would you mind?” 

 

Michael felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

“Yessir.” Kerry answered, smiling now. “Thirty.”

 

Ryan stood up and walked to a chest at the base of his throne, pulling out a light blue helmet that faintly glittered in the sunlight. He set it down on the throne arm.

 

Diamond. 

 

“You know, this is gonna be really easy if you all stay here.” 

 

“Twenty-nine.” 

 

He pulled out a pair of diamond-plated boots, taking off his own shoes to slip them on. 

 

“Twenty-eight.”

 

Then he pulled out a chest plate. 

 

“Twenty-seven.” 

 

“Oh, he’s gonna murder us.” Michael said dumbly, before the realization even set in enough to speed up his heartbeat. “Should- Should we be running?” His voice was rising, his panicked expression reflecting his friends. 

 

“Twenty-six.” Kerry’s smile had turned to a full blown grin while he counted down, his expression dark. He clearly knew what was coming and he was very much anticipating it. 

  
“Should we run!? Do we run or do we stay!?”

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

“Oh no, you can run.” Ryan said in a deceivingly sweet tone while Kerry continued the countdown.

 

“Twenty-four.”

 

Jack and Geoff had already figured it out. They booked it, running out of the courtyard with more speed then Michael had ever seen them use before. 

 

_ “Last man standing wins.”  _ Ryan murmured darkly, smiling at the remaining three. 

 

“Twenty-three.” 

 

“OH GOD-!” Michael shouted, bolting out of the courtyard as fast as he could. Gavin and Ray were right behind him, but only briefly before Gavin shot off down the side of the courtyard wall and Ray sprinted in the direction of Achievement City.

 

“Twenty-two.”

 

Kerry’s voice drifted out, even past the courtyard. Michael pushed more force into running, snow crunching under his thick boots as he raced by the shore. 

 

“Twenty-one.”

 

He followed the shoreline only briefly, sprinting through the trees and into the forest. 

 

“Twenty.”

 

His heart was lurching up into the back of his throat as he kept running, panic pushing him forward. His blood was pulsing loudly in his ears.  

 

“Nineteen.” 

 

He kept sprinting, the ground growing uneven as he approached a small hill. 

 

“Eighteen.” 

 

Michael kept pushing on, hoping to maybe get over the hill so it would be harder for Ryan to catch up with him. 

 

“Seventeen.” 

 

Michael hissed as his feet slipped on the snow and the cold mud underneath it. Frost-covered foliage scratched at his arms and legs. 

 

“Sixteen.” 

 

Michael kept trying, scrabbling to pull himself up further.

 

“Fifteen.” 

 

It wasn’t working. By the time he would reach the top of the hill, the countdown would be over and Ryan would likely be quick to catch up to him.

 

“Fourteen.”

 

Michael stopped, pressing his back against a nearby tree. His chest ached, the muscles in his calves burned. 

 

“Thirteen.”

 

_ Climb the tree. _

 

“Twelve.” 

 

Michael turned, jumping up to grasp the nearest branch. 

 

“Ten.”

 

He pulled himself further up, branch-by-branch, with an experienced familiarity. He only wished he had thought to wear his gloves so they wouldn’t get as scraped up and red as they did now, seeing as most trees in the area around Achievement City had rough bark. 

 

“Nine.” 

 

Michael felt slightly more secure as he found leaves surrounding him on all sides. His attire was only a slightly lighter color than the tree bark, so maybe he could hide.  

 

“Eight.” 

 

He paused, hands grasping the branches above him while he paused to take in deep breaths in an attempt to even his heartbeat.

 

“Seven.”

 

He knew how to hunt. If he could even out his heartbeat, he could think clearly and breathe a whole lot quieter.

 

“Six.” 

 

It was hard to calm his pounding heart when it was so clear that the countdown was almost finished. 

 

“Five.”

 

He slowly continued to climb. If he was in the highest branches, he had more of a chance to see if Ryan was coming towards him.

 

“Four. 

 

The frost and thin snow that covered patches of the branches stung Michael’s hands, but he couldn’t stop yet. His life was at stake.

 

“Three.”

 

He caught a glimpse past the leaves. He could see into the courtyard, which was a fair distance away but not far enough away for Michael to feel secure or safe. 

 

“Two.” 

 

He quickly latched his arms onto a thick branch near him, pulling himself on top of it and pressing his back against the trunk. He didn’t have enough time to get to the top.  

 

“One… Go.” 

 

He felt his heart lurch into his throat again. For a moment, he held his breath.

 

Absolute silence. Eerie, uncomfortable silence. No birdsong or wildlife, all of it having gone into hiding during snow season a few weeks ago.

 

It wasn’t like when he was hunting, when he appreciated the silence. Or when he was mining through caverns. 

This was like the silence before Gavin set off a mass explosive that would deal enough damage that would ruin everyone’s day for having to repair it.

This was like the silence after an enderman teleported and you don’t know where it’ll go next.

 

He quickly took in some air, realizing he had been holding his breath. He tensed, the sound seeming to be amplified by the absolute silence all around him. 

 

His heartbeat sounded too loud, he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears. 

 

He stayed as still as he possibly could. He hoped, desperately, that Ryan would not find him.

 

_ “Last man standing wins.”  _

 

Michael suddenly came to the realization. Ryan was going to kill everyone except for one of them. Gavin, Ray, Jack, Geoff… If Michael survived, none of them would. And that was only if Ryan didn’t kill him as well. 

 

Ryan truly was mad. Insane. He shouldn’t have been allowed to rule Achievement City, but that wasn’t how the rules worked. They had to uphold them. 

 

A voice pulled him from his thoughts, a taunting, sing-song voice that made Michael shiver.

 

“Where are you?”

 

_ Oh gods. Oh gods. Holy shit. _

 

His heart lurched into his throat as he leaned forward to peer through the leaves. He saw a figure glide by and it set all his nerves on edge.

 

A moment later, Ryan was in front of him, just past the leaves with an arrow notched into his bow and ready to fire. 

 

“OH SHIT! RYAN-!” Michael shrieked, half-slipping and half-jumping off the branch as Ryan let the arrow fly. He ignored the vicious stinging in his hands as he scrabbled for a grip on the branches to slow his fall. He hissed as he landed, the force of the landing sending pain through his ankles. 

 

Ryan was hovering in the air, gliding over the tree as easy as if he was walking on solid ground. 

 

“HE CAN FLY!” Michael screamed as he pushed off and started sprinting around the tree, towards the shore. Hopefully one of the others heard him. If he was going to die, he hoped the others wouldn’t. 

 

But he didn’t want to die. So he ran. 

 

He staggered, the ground sloping down briefly before evening out. Ryan was several yards above him, notching another arrow in his bow while Michael sprinted through the trees. He ducked into the shade of the trees, either to lose Ryan or to use them as a sort of cover from the bows. 

 

He internally cursed as the trees grew sparse, but he could see the ocean now, past the treeline. 

 

Michael hissed out another curse as he slid on the snow to keep himself from falling face first into a cave. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of Ryan figure slowly gaining on him.

 

He jumped down, hopefully slipping out of view of Ryan. 

 

The air was chillier here. No torches to keep it warm or light, leaving Michael feeling rather uneasy. If he went further, he could be able to hide from Ryan but also be at risk of the monsters inside. 

 

“Hello, Michael.” He felt chills run over his skin and he spun around to see Ryan stepping into the cave, sword drawn. 

 

“Wait-Wait-Wait-!” Ryan rushed forward, the sharp blade sinking through fabric, flesh, muscle, and organs. Michael could only gasp, eyes bulging as he felt the tip of the blade pierce through his back. 

 

His hands were shaking, drifting towards the wound. Ryan only grinned as Michael stared down at the blade pierced through his stomach. He looked up at Ryan, pupils dilated.

 

He could hear the sickening sound of the blade sliding through muscle and blood as Ryan pulled it out. Michael took a shaky step backward, only for Ryan to stab the sword into him again.

 

Michael could faintly feel the pain, but it was being drowned in the shock. His body was shaking. He stared down at the blood as it seeped through the front of his clothing. His throat jerked and he coughed, droplets of blood signifying that Ryan had hit something important.

 

“No…” He breathed out as Ryan removed the blade. The chrystal blue surface was now shiny with warm blood that dripped down to the handle and onto the stone floor. 

 

Michael took another step back, pressing his shaky hands to the wounds where blood was now steadily flowing from, only for his legs to buckle. He barely registered himself hitting the ground. His vision was blurring.

 

“One down.” Ryan hummed, turning around and walking out of the cave. 

 

Michael felt the cold from the stone seep into him, or maybe that was just his warmth leaving him. Blood bubbled between his lips and dripped down his face, but he hardly registered it.

 

When Michael closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the back of Ryan’s diamond-clad figure. 

* * *

 

Geoff stood still, eyes wide in shock. Michael’s screaming still echoed in the silence, or maybe that was Geoff imagining it.

 

He waited. For any sound. For anything. Anything to tell him Michael was still  _ alive _ . 

 

Nothing. Michael was either gone or hiding.

 

_ Michael’s dead. Oh no… Oh gods, no. _

 

Geoff had fled to the further forests, where the snow had not reached. He had managed to grab himself a stone sword, but he didn’t think it would do much good. If Michael’s warning was actually true, Ryan was armed, protected, and had an unfair advantage of flight.

 

But he had to try. 

 

Hopefully he could end this before anyone else would die. King or not, he couldn’t just let him massacre everyone. Especially not Jack, especially not Gavin. They hadn’t gotten the opportunity to wear the crown, they hadn’t gotten to enjoy it like the others. 

 

Geoff’s grip on his sword tightened as he walked along the shore. A somewhat steep drop from grass to water. It was sunny and pleasant here, as if the world wasn’t aware of the monstrosity occurring nearby. 

 

As he started to turn back into the trees, a voice froze him in his tracks. 

 

“Hey, Geoff. Where are you going?” Geoff whipped around, his blood chilling in his veins at the sight of Ryan. The man looked unbothered, walking towards him as casual as ever.

His sword was drawn, fresh blood still dripping from it. 

 

Michael’s blood.

 

“I-I’LL FIGHT YOU! I’VE GOT A SWORD, TOO!” Geoff shouted, taking on a defensive stance. 

 

Ryan rushed at him, raising his own sword and stabbing at Geoff. Geoff shoved his sword forward in some hope that it would be lucky and hit Ryan between the armor plates.

 

He didn’t. Ryan’s blade sank into his shoulder, sending pain shooting through his left arm. His own sword had struck Ryan’s chestplate.

 

Geoff pulled his sword back with his right hand, sinking it into Ryan’s arm. It wasn’t very effective, seeing as it was one arm and the pain and adrenaline was making his movements sloppy. 

 

Ryan pulled his sword back and sank it in between Geoff’s ribs. The blade pierced through, jutting out of Geoff’s back.

 

Geoff coughed, the taste of iron strong on his tongue. 

 

“You bastard…” He croaked out as Ryan pulled his sword out. Geoff fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Geoff’s sword dropped to the ground next to him, the edge wet with Ryan’s blood.

 

Blood bubbled from Geoff’s mouth and his vision blurred as Ryan slowly floated into the sky, holding his injured arm. 

 

Geoff could only hope the others would be more successful… Or at the very least, that the others wouldn’t be found any time soon. 

 

“Well, that’s two down…” Ryan murmured, his voice going fuzzy to Geoff’s ears as the world faded to black. 

* * *

Ray was growing anxious. 

 

He had ran for Achievement City. It had been quiet for a while, but now he could faintly hear Kerry’s voice as he called for Ray. 

 

Thankfully, Kerry hadn’t spent much time in Achievement City and was completely unaware of Gavin’s ‘trophy room.’ Ray was thankful that the teasing wasn’t enough to get the guy to block it off, because now it was the perfect hiding place. 

 

Everytime he heard Kerry enter Gavin’s house, he grew tense. He half expected the man to run in and stab him. But he didn’t.

 

He had heard screaming. He could only guess it was from Michael. But then he heard more screaming and it had been too far away for him to identify. He could only hope that whoever it was, they hadn’t died.

 

He didn’t want any of them to die, especially not himself. 

 

He was curled up in the corner by the doors to Gavin’s trophy room, knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting somewhat comfortably on his arms. 

 

His head snapped up as he heard Gavin’s front door open, the door being obnoxiously squeaky was, for once, a benefit. Somewhat. It really only served as a warning bell. 

 

He was pretty sure the others had all fled into the forest on the other side of the courtyard, so that meant that if Ryan went through the forests completely before Kerry found Ray, he would win.

 

He felt slightly sick at that thought. 

 

_ “Hey.” _ Ray leaped to his feet, eyes wide. Ryan was standing in the doorway, sword drawn and dripping blood. Fresh bandages were draped over his forearm. 

 

Ray screamed, staggering away only to slip and fall down the short flight of stairs. He cried out as his face slammed into the floor.

 

His vision blurred wildly, pain filling the front of his skull. He tried to stand back up, hand brushing against the wall near him as he tried to get his bearings. He wanted to get away.  _ He had to _ .  

 

He didn’t see Ryan raise his sword. He didn’t even realize it as the blade came down on his neck. 

 

All he could tell was that there was pain. Then, suddenly, there was nothing. 

* * *

Jack was shaking. He was pressed to a tree, silent as possible. His stomach had been twisting into knots ever since he first heard Michael screaming. 

 

When he had heard Geoff screaming, there had been some form of hope. Some hope that maybe, by some miracle, he had ended Ryan’s reign of terror. But then he had heard Ray’s screaming and knew that wasn’t the case. 

 

Now, he was sure he and Gavin were the only ones left. 

 

All the kings were dead, aside from Ryan, now. 

 

“Where are you, Jack?” Ryan hummed, startling Jack. “I know you’re near.” 

 

Jack crouched down, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. But then he heard the blade hacking through nearby branches.

 

“NO!” Jack shouted, leaping up and half sliding down the slope he had found. He staggered but kept running, eyes wide. 

 

He passed by the simple white structure of the clinic, dark and vacant. He could see the enormous throne and it’s banners in the near distance. He swerved, running around a steep hill. 

 

His boots dug into the ground to stop him from falling headfirst into a cavern. He could hear Ryan’s faint chuckling and he quickly danced around the edge, continuing to run. 

 

He felt some small flicker of hope at the sight of the railway track. If he could find a minecart, he could hop in and speed away from Ryan. So he followed it.

 

He wasn’t sure if Ryan was following him anymore, but he didn’t dare to look back. 

 

He kept running, but there was no minecart. Maybe he could hide underneath his house. So he broke off, staggering down the slope into Achievement City. It seemed so odd, being so empty and vacant. It was eerie. 

 

But he kept running. 

 

“There’s no one behind you.” Ryan hummed sweetly, startling Jack. He pushed forward, past his house. 

 

Quickly, Jack reached the old Pig statue. He stumbled, the burning in his legs nearly unbearable. The moment he reached the statue’s back legs, he stopped. He leaned against the surface and took in deep, uneven breaths. 

 

He wanted to stop. He wanted to lay down and for it all to end. For him to wake up from this nightmare. 

 

He peered around the statue’s leg, trying to find Ryan. But he wasn’t in sight.

 

“You’ve put on quite a good run, Jack.” His heart all but stopped in his chest. Jack’s head whipped around, eyes wide. Ryan wasn’t there.

 

He slowly stood up, legs shaky. He slowly stepped out to the other side of the statue’s leg. Only for a diamond blade to stab into his side.

 

He sputtered, blood dribbling past his lips. His head snapped around, his own eyes meeting Ryan’s. 

 

Ryan was grinning, his cold blue eyes dark with bloodlust. He was holding the sword, burying the sword to the hilt in Jack’s side.

 

“No… No, please…” Jack whimpered, hissing in pain as Ryan stepped away and pulled the sword out with him. 

 

Jack pressed a hand to his side, slumping against the statue. He stared up at Ryan, his expression pleading. “Please… Ryan… Ryan, please…”

 

“It looks like Gavin is the winner.” Ryan announced, grinning wider at Jack’s horrified expression. 

 

“Ryan… Why?” Jack did not receive a verbal answer. The answer he was given was a new red smile to his throat. 

* * *

Gavin had curled up into a ball, hiding in the hollowed out trunk of an old tree that had yet to lose its leaves.

 

Kerry had been roaming around his tree for the past few minutes. It was starting to get worrisome, especially since he would only stop when there was faint screaming.

 

The screaming. Gavin had never heard anyone ever scream the way he was hearing his friends scream.

 

He had been hiding in the tree since the countdown had ended. He’d half expected to be found first. But no, it had to be Michael.

 

Michael had to be the first one to go. 

 

Either Gavin was in shock or the reality of the situation hadn’t sunk in yet. His legs and neck were starting to cramp now, he hoped Kerry would leave soon.  

 

“Oh Gavin!” A sing song voice called out and Gavin tensed up, heartbeat speeding up in sudden panic. 

 

“Gavin, it’s safe to come out now. You won!” 

 

_ I… Won? _

 

Gavin didn’t move. He didn’t trust what Ryan said, even if he wanted to. 

 

“Gavin, he’s not lying.” Kerry muttered and Gavin sighed, slowly uncurling and crawling out of the tree. Kerry and Ryan stood side-by-side, watching. Ryan’s sword was sheathed, which was somewhat of a hopeful sign. 

 

He was slow in approaching them, half expecting a sword to come out and end him. 

 

“Here you go, Gavin, you survived.” Ryan nodded to Kerry and the man held out a golden block. Gavin’s reward. 

 

Gavin stared at the block. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blood staining Ryan’s boots.

 

His friends’ blood.

 

“... Can I see their bodies?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little piece based of an exchange between Michael and Kerry in Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 89 - Mad King Ryan Part 1

Michael’s head snapped back, a ripple of pain running down his spine at the sudden jerk. His face already ached, patches of the skin badly discolored thanks to bruising. 

Michael had never assumed Kerry could land a decent hit, but here they were; Michael tied to a chair and covered in bruises and cuts all sustained by Kerry. He’d have one fun time cleaning up his leather jacket after this.

“I’m only gonna ask you one more time.” Michael didn’t flinch as he felt Kerry press the knife against his knuckles. He just glared back up into Kerry’s face. 

“Where is Ray?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you, Kerry.” 

Michael’s whole body tensed up as he felt the blade sink into the base of his pointer finger. 

Hopefully, his crew would find him and save him before anything truly terrible would be done.


End file.
